


home.

by carolmarias



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, Non-Linear Narrative, basically a load of bullshit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolmarias/pseuds/carolmarias
Summary: carol’s finally home.





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first fic ever. it’s trash. but i just needed to get it out there.

in the six years carol lived as vers she always felt like she was missing something, or rather someone. she could never put her finger on what she was missing however. carol would flashes of a beautiful woman laughing, having a drink in a bar, singing together, and of beautiful baby girl smiling at carol. these flashes would always induce a rush of emotion in her, but she learned to control it, repress it. the supreme intelligence helped when carol had trouble controlling her emotions.

the moment carol stepped into that make-shift hangar in louisiana and that sweet little girl wrapped her arms around her, she felt at peace, like she could relax. and when maria rambeau gave her that little smile? carol felt a flutter in her chest, one she had never felt in those past six years. carol pushed that feeling away, because there more important things to worry about at the moment. but she knew. she knew that this house, this family, they meant, mean, something to her.

the moment carol stepped into maria’s arms after hearing that black box recording, carol finally realized what she was missing, who she was missing. maria was home. stepping into her arms felt like coming home. carol clung to maria, scared to let her go, to lose this safety.

carol knew she had to leave with talos and the other skrulls. help them find a home, find the rest of their people. however, having to leave her new-found family behind once more was a painful thought. she knew maria and monica would understand, would support her decisions, but that didn’t make it any easier. that second hug, carol took one more moment to revel in this feeling, feeling at home. she couldn’t have known that maria was doing the exact same thing. 

maria, who had to live six years without her best friend, her wife, her daughter’s other mother, and had to say goodbye to her after getting her back again. maria, who couldn’t even tell carol what they were before, because she knew carol couldn’t stay. but she would survive, for monica, for herself. she did it before.

when carol came back some three months later, it was with most of her memories restored. however some memories she just couldn’t make out if they were real or not. memories of her and maria, her and monica. memories, that she is afraid to ask about because she doesn’t know how she’s going to feel if it turns out they’re fake.

carol finally finds the courage to ask maria about those memories. and when maria confirms that yes, they were together, they were married for all intents and purposes, they had a beautiful daughter. carol sobbed. she sobbed her eyes out. she finally found her family, she got her family back and she will protect them with her life. just like she promised them that one warm evening when she held little baby monica in her arms in her and maria’s bedroom. 

carol danvers, rambeau, who is now the mightiest woman in the universe, who can get from one end of the universe to earth in half an hour at the most, makes another promise that night. that no matter what. she would come back to maria and monica. she will blast anyone and anything who stands in her way to pieces, anyone who threatens her girls will feel the full force of her power. 

carol is finally home. finally home and she will do anything to protect that home. protect her girls.


End file.
